It's no good
by Shades of amber
Summary: Tonight will be the night. KolElena. -complete-
1. Written in the stars above

"Where is she?" Rebekah demanded roughly to Klaus. She had to kill the doppelganger bitch. Revenge was the main thing on her mind.

Kol suddenly came out of nowhere, and held his little sister back. Her head whipped up and she stared at him incredulous. "What are you doing?" she demanded shakily.

She may have been stronger then him possibly. But he was her older brother and she was scared of him in that sense. And she knew for a fact he was still able to kill her if he had to.

"You're better than that," he said lowly. She gulped and her head bowed down. He was right, revenge was childish and so something she would've done back a long time ago. When she was younger. But she had known too much, been around for so long.

She was better than going so low as to waste her time worrying about a _human_. Though she did feel a bit betrayed, but that didn't matter.

She pulled back. "Fine. But if anything bad happens to her, I won't feel bad," she replied childishly. She whipped around and walked off.

Kol turned to his younger brother and smirked. "So are you going to introduce Finn and I to the lovely doppelganger. We have so far met two out of three," he chided smugly.

Klaus' deadly composure came back. He sneered to his brother and came closer. "You will not harm my doppelganger in anyway," he stated. "Dully noted," Finn chimed in from behind the two. "I wasn't thinking of hurting her you know. I thought possibly she could help me. You know, figuring out this new day and age." He shrugged and grinned maliciously toward Klaus.

In a sense this would be his payback to Klaus. "Go ahead and find her. Her scent is identical to Tatia's. I'm sure you'll find it in no time," Klaus replied harshly.

Kol smirked, he backed away slowly and left the house. He had memorized Tatia's scent from his human days. It had never left him. He was quite intrigued to know what this doppelganger was like.

Would she be like Tatia? Would she be like Katerina? He had to know.

Suddenly he found himself standing in front of a house. There was an inaudible sound of a door opening and a slight figure coming out of the door to stand in front of him.

"Who are you?" she asked lowly. She kept a good distance away from him. "Klaus' brother." He'd know she'd recognize him then. Well not recognize…

"Who awoke you?" she asked, coming closer so they could have a proper conversation. "Elijah," he shrugged. "He was awoken too?" she asked to no one in particular.

"So why are you here? You don't have some kind of vendetta with the doppelgangers as well do you?" she asked cautiously. "No. Quite the opposite actually," a grin curled his lips as he looked down closely at her.

She was a mix of both Tatia and Katerina. He could tell by the warmness radiating in her familiar dark orbs. "Wow. Well I don't know why you'd want to know me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Curiosity." He answered nonchalantly. "Well it was nice to meet you-" she trailed off inquisitively for his name. "Kol," he said quickly. "Kol. Well nice to meet you Kol, you don't seem so bad." She turned around and slowly walked away.

A short, seemingly longing gaze was spared over her shoulder as she made sure to remember his face.

Kol felt a smirk curling his lips as he backed away into the woods. He knew he had gotten her attention by just one meeting. He couldn't wait for later. He knew he had big plans for the little Petrova girl.

They both knew they would see eachother again. They were sadly twisted up in Klaus' stupid little web. Though Kol knew he wasn't quite involved with Klaus' life.

He chuckled when he remembered the look of childish terror across Klaus' face when he came out.

He was glad to be awake, it had been 500 years practically since he and Finn had been dead. He was a fast learner, he could get used to this new era. Especially with the pretty little _Elena_.

He was able to find his way back to Klaus' new mansion. He entered to see all four of his younger siblings gathering around their mother like they did when they were human.

He scoffed inwardly and quickly moved away from them before he was noticed.

He decided to explore the upstairs level. He looked around through the rooms and soon realized he was in Klaus' room. As he looked through the room he saw an open journal.

His eyes idly skimmed the page and saw the pop-up of Elena's name. He read through it. Elena was quite interesting.

He wondered how easy it'd be to hook Elena in. She seemed to unconsciously fall under his spell already. So it shouldn't be that hard.

Later on he discovered his whole family was planning a reunion ball. Everyone in town would be invited. Kol made sure to remind them of inviting Elena.

"Why so interested in my doppelganger?" Klaus suddenly confronted his older brother, right before the gathering started. "She's quite the person. Mix of both Katerina and Tatia. But I'm sure you already knew that brother. And I heard you didn't want her with these 'Salvatore brothers,' I'm sure I can convince her to see your way," he shrugged cockily.

"By bedding her, I'm assuming. But see that won't help me achieve my goal," Klaus replied hissing out his words. "To have her grow old and pass on the Petrova gene. Yes Elijah has told me everything. But it's bad enough with you even being alive as a half-breed, let alone the whole nation," he replied bluntly.

Klaus glared but didn't make any move towards his brother as of saying he wanted to fight. "I know you've thought of it. She would make an amazing vampire, even better than Katerina," Kol said passionately, he had thought of the possibilities over the past couple of nights as he laid awake.

Klaus' hard composure wavered nervously from the sound of his brother's words. His brother's knew infatuation would probably be his demise. He somehow couldn't let this happen.

Which is very hard to do when Klaus was really scared of his brother and wouldn't dare try to stand in his way.

Kol only smirked seeing Klaus' inner turmoil airing through his eyes. Making him completely vulnerable to his older brother.

_Tonight will be the night._

* * *

><p>Hello. A new crackship short story from me. Eh what can you expect I mean? But this is going to be a short fic hopefully around 8 chapters, maybe 10. But yeah. Hope you enjoy, please review. :)<p>

_**Songfic: It's no good by Depeche Mode**_


	2. Make you mine

Elena went through the crowded party. Nervous. She felt as if she didn't belong in this place, it was to grand and pricy. Different for her.

She had Damon be her escort, since there was no other choice really. They danced, Damon tried to entertain her. But he could tell she just didn't seem to be in the mood for laughter and joy at the moment.

Her eyes moved around the room in the silence. She saw a familiar face. _Kol. _He seemed to sense her stare from afar and they immediately locked eyes. Elena had a feeling he would be coming here to take over the dance. And she was right.

Soon enough he was over and stopping Damon and Elena from the dance. Damon glared sullenly. "You must be Damon Salvatore. My brothers have told me so much about you," Kol said smoothly, looking over to Damon. "Can't say the same," Damon replied stiffly.

"Well of course. But mind if I cut in and have dance with this lovely lady," he arched a brow and turned to Elena. Elena felt a grin furling at her lips. She looked over to Damon and nodded her ok to him. He begrudgingly let of Elena and let Kol lead her deeper into the crowd.

"Nice to see you again," he remarked, as they started to dance the Spanish waltz together. Elena grinned politely. "It is. So how is everything going with adjusting?" she asked kindly. "Fine. Though I think the world has gotten more stupid and lazy over the years," he remarked, shrugged. His hand at her waist unconsciously tightened. In turn she shivered, a burning fire coiling in the pit of her stomach.

She grimaced, but quickly gained her composure. "Agreed. So you don't need any help with getting adjusted?" Elena asked, sounding kind of upset. She wanted to get to know Kol and see if he was just like his other siblings or not.

"I might," he offered, a crooked smirk teasing his lips. "It might be nice for you to help me," he boldly flirted. "Well I would love to help you," she felt herself unconsciously flirting back. She was easily falling for him. He looked at her with familiarity and knowing. As if he could see through to her soul. Like he had known her for a thousand years. It scared her and made her feel vulnerable to some creature who could be her demise in disguise.

His hand came up to cup her cheek, making her look up at him in the eye. "You're quite beautiful. Not to sound odd or anything," he said simply. Elena gulped. "You've seen two carbon copies of me in the past. Why would I be different?" she asked lowly, seeming genuinely confused.

"You're nothing like either of them. That's what makes you so interesting," he whispered, seeming endearing. Elena was buying everything. Surprisingly, he wasn't lying. All the words he had said were the truth.

_Surprising_.

They continued to dance. Too soon enough, it was over. Elena pulled back, but was suddenly yanked back against Kol's chest. She gasped in surprise and noticed the increase tempo of the song. They were soon dancing the tango together. Elena's breath became uneven and panted out.

They danced skillfully together. "You don't think I was just going to stop at once dance did you sweetheart?" he asked playfully. "Kinda did," she replied breathlessly.

He just chuckled in amusement.

They danced animatedly with one another. Elena felt herself get lost in the rhythm. Apparently they had drawn a small crowd around them, people watching infatuated with the gracefulness of them both together.

It soon stopped and they were left to stare at eachother intensely, frozen in their place.

"Come with me," he uttered suddenly. He gripped her wrist and dragged her away from the crowd. Elena felt fear hit her, but she felt she couldn't do anything against him. As if he had her under some kind of spell.

Soon enough they were far away from the crowd in an empty corridor of the large house. He stopped and turned to face her. His lips slammed down against hers with great force. Elena gasped suddenly, opening her up and leaving her vulnerable for him to devour her.

She felt her body start to work and she replied quickly and excited. He inwardly smirked. _Everything was working perfectly for him. _

His hand wound deeply into her hair, keeping her close to him. Elena's felt her conscious being induced under a golden haze. It was pleasurable and she didn't want it to stop. _She definitely didn't want to stop it_.

She eventually pulled away for breath, since she was still human and all. She stared down at the ground. His hand traveled across her cheek affectionately.

She gulped in a breath. This seemed to be happening to fast for her. She didn't know what to do. It was all too confusing for her.

She looked up at him hesitantly. "I'm sorry. But there's a lot of shit going on. I just don't think anything-" a quick peck on the lips cut her off. She stared at him fuzzily. "I can take your mind off of everything," he offered silkily. Elena felt herself caving into him, though she so badly knew it wasn't right to do.

"I must leave now. But I would love to see you again," Elena said softly and innocently. When she was ready to walk away, he quickly twirled her back against his chest. She gasped in pure surprise. "Kol," she said warningly.

His lips curled. "I know you want to," he replied cockily. "I do. I so badly want to," Elena breathed out honestly, her eyes wavering from his. "But. I don't know if I'm ready for it," his lips were kissing suggestively at her bare shoulder.

She now regretted wearing a strapless dress. She never thought she'd end up in this predicament. Though in her dreams last night, she had fantasized about this.

"But where would we. I mean there's like a million vampires around," Elena whimpered out hesitantly. "Come with me," his hand grasped her and lead her deeper into the empty corridor.

She gulped and couldn't believe she was doing it. But it felt right, _she wanted this_. It was about time she got what she wanted. For once.

Soon enough she was upstairs and in a large room. She looked around interested. Suddenly a burning palm was against the small of her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Kol staring back at her intensely. "You're beautiful. I still cannot get over it," he said affectionately, his lips against her skin once again.

She shivered. "You're handsome. It's like the whole original vampire family are gods and goddesses. It's unbearable sometimes," Elena whispered in a far away tone.

Kol just smirked. "People from different centuries seem to be more elegant and beautiful then the normal people now," he replied nonchalantly. "True," she agreed quietly.

His hands strayed down to the tight-wound buttons of her bodice. He seemed to quickly undo them and she was quickly freed from the dress. A breath escaped her shakily. She stood in front of him practically naked. He had probably seen a million women in his past. She felt self-conscious. Before she could cover herself up, he quickly gripped her forearms away from her.

He smirked, and kissed her ravishingly. She was unable to compete with the domineering force. Her fingers sunk deep into his unkempt hair, keeping him pulled close to her.

Her back sunk into the soft mattress of his. Soon enough they were both shed of their clothes. Kol thrusted into her skillfully. She moaned huskily, as he hit every new spots that she didn't even know existed.

He drove her to the edge, all knowing and smug of his immortal abilities. For the rest of the night, he worshipped her. _Like the goddess she is, _Kol thought sometime during the night.

Damon, Stefan, and the whole crew were trying to look for Elena. But Klaus easily warded them off, telling them to let her live a little for once.

When that hadn't worked. He simply threatened him. Though he didn't know why.

They left in worry and discontent. He listened in on them when the house was cleared. He fell away quickly in disgust unable to really listen. When he turned around to flee, but was confronted with his mother.

"Mama," he greeted in a small childish tone. She grinned shortly. "Niklaus," she said, patting his shoulder affectionately like she would've done when they were human. "Mama. Do you know what's will to happen to her and him?" he asked, motioning his head in the direction of his brother's from. Where him and the doppelganger were currently together.

Her face turned straight and serious. "They will be _together_. They'll be inseparable, Elena so much just has to think of Kol, then he'd be there for her. They will be considered the greatest lovers of all, and your brother will finally find happiness. _As will you_," she added the last part below a whisper.

Klaus stared at her with wide surprised eyes. "Who?" he questioned uncontrollably. "The one you seemed to have your eyes on tonight. I believe," Klaus unconsciously lit up in surprise and content.

"Thank you mother." He quickly thanked her and left the hall. Elena had fallen asleep after the tedious activities. Kol strayed awake staring at the beautiful tan goddess laying next to him. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep.

When the sun arose, Elena felt it poke at her consciousness and burn red behind her eyelids. Her eyelashes fluttered, her eyes opening wide to the world.

She looked around the room cluelessly, drunkenly remembering last night. She gasped inwardly, remembering how she easily jumped into bed with an original. Seeming like some kind of human whore that went for vampires only for blood or some shit.

_God True Blood was getting to her head now. _

She shook those thoughts from her head and quickly looked around for any signs of her clothes. She scrounged her bra and panties together and quickly dressed herself. Seeming to not even wake the sleeping vampire. She turned to look at him.

A look of sentimental hesitation passing across her face as she stared at his peaceful form. She looked around cluelessly and tried to find something to cover herself up. She only had the option of wearing his dress shirt from last night.

She buttoned it up. It hung and covered her at a decent amount. She was ready to flee, she slipped out of the door and was suddenly met with a built woman. She had a slight form and blonde hair that reminded her of Klaus' and Rebekah's color. "Hi. Um," Elena was at a lost for words, she just jerked her thumb over her shoulder and motioned to the door of Kol's room.

She only grinned knowingly. "I'm Esther," she introduced herself with a thick foreign accent. Elena froze, her eyes widening. "But I thought Klaus- um killed you?" she asked shakily.

"It's a long story," she dismissed. She seemed friendly enough, with a maternal aura resonating around her. It made Elena feel almost comfortable.

"Don't leave him. You and him have a great connection." She surprised Elena with those words. "Well. Um-" she just couldn't speak correctly in front of Esther for some reason.

"Don't be quick to dismiss my dear. If you let it be, this love could be your uprising," she whispered. Elena's eyes widened to saucers. _Love? _She's already fallen in love with two vampires, she didn't need another unstable one to worry about.

Though…..Kol seemed pretty mellow and stable. _Maybe_…

She just nodded silently, and watched as Esther left Elena alone. She turned around and slithered back into the room silently. She suddenly saw him awake and he was staring intently at her. She shivered being underneath his lustful gaze.

In a blink he was in front of her. Grasping her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his.

She stared at him nervously, biting her lip self-consciously. "You were going to leave," you could hear the discontent in his voice. She shivered. "You're mom convinced me to stay. So we could talk-" Elena drawled awkwardly. He laid across the bed, in all of his naked glory.

Elena felt it hard not to stare as she laid next to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. Which didn't really help her out any. She looked in the other direction quickly. Kol only smirked, seeing her inner argument with herself playing in her eyes.

"Talk," he practically commanded. "Your mom was saying stuff that was really confusing," she whispered unevenly. "Like?" he queried, genuinely curious. "Well she said and I quote: "_Don't be quick to dismiss my dear. If you let it be, this love could be your uprising_." I honestly think that was quite weird," Elena added in her comment at the end.

Kol stared into space and just peeked over to Elena from the corner of his eye. "I don't completely disagree with the statement," he smirked slightly, in amusement to Elena's facial expressions.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "But Damon and Stefan, you know. And I'm way too broken, you probably wouldn't want someone like me around," Elena frowned, degrading herself.

Kol leant over and kissed her earlobe. "Never," he whispered, his hand sliding across her ribcage. He burnt her to the touch, through the flimsy material of his shirt. She shivered uncontrollably, feeling herself leaning into him.

She gulped and just nodded shortly, giving him her silent answer. Kol inwardly smirked.

_One night was all it took._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 is up. Hope you enjoyed, please review. :D<strong>_


	3. Right here by my side

"I have to go," Elena whispered suddenly. Kol looked over at her in disbelief. "No you don't," he whispered, smiling childishly. "I do," she frowned. "You'll come back," he said knowingly. "Probably," Elena said, seeming to contemplate.

He knew she was just joking around. He practically tackled her to the bed and kissed her neck. She moaned and offered more of her neck to him. He felt his hunger take control and his fangs playfully scraped against the column of her throat.

He sunk his fangs in to the creamy flesh. Elena moaned, her eyes closing tightly, thrusting herself closer to him in wanton. His mind went fuzzy when her blood spilt onto his tongue. Pulsating his taste buds, making him feel as if he were in heaven.

Elena felt her mind was fuzzy and she was being pulled under by the intoxication of her blood being taken. Suddenly she saw these thoughts pass through her mind, and she knew they weren't her own.

_They were Kol's thoughts now right in the moment. _

It was surrounded by the sight of Elena, with fangs elongated. Veins scouring across her cheeks. Elena gasped from the sight and immediately felt turned on.

Kol grinned and pulled back to quickly kiss down her naked body, causing her to deliciously writhe underneath him.

As they pulled back and stared at eachother intensely, breathing heavily. "Are you sure you want to leave?" he asked playfully, nipping at her full bottom lip.

She huffed out. "Yes. I have to," she whined. He pulled back and suddenly rolled out of the bed, leaving Elena dumbfounded.

She got up and followed Kol curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Taking a shower. Wanna join?" he asked, smirking. Elena huffed out, she wanted to. But she knew she couldn't.

"No. I think I'm going to go," she said stupidly, but then realized that she was naked and had no clothes to wear. She looked at Kol helplessly. "Could you possibly get clothes from Rebekah or someone?" she asked childishly.

He smirked. "One second," he quickly dashed into Rebekah's room in a blur. "What do you want?" she asked impatiently. Kol rolled his eyes at his sister.

He went into her closet and looked around for clothes. He grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and tank top. Rebekah came to stand next to him. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "Finding clothes for Elena," she glared.

He had been so hypocritical. Telling her to not waste her times with human, then turn around and make the doppelganger his new pet. It was disgusting.

"Put them down," she growled begrudgingly. She ripped the clothes out of his hands. She went around the walk-in closet and found something for Elena to wear.

She grabbed a pair of black ripped up skinny jeans and a simple tank top. She handed it to Kol. "There," she sighed. Kol just smirked and took off. He saw Elena standing in the mirror, inspecting herself.

Kol came up behind her and handed her the clothes. She looked at them. "Thanks," she said, biting her lip in a childish, adorable way. He kissed her shoulder in response.

She turned to look around the room for her bra and panties that she had lost soon after she had put them on last night.

She found them and lazily dressed in them, she blushed when she realized that Kol was staring. She acted nonchalantly and went on getting dressed in the jeans and top she got from Rebekah.

She turned to Kol suddenly. "Weren't you going to take a shower?" she asked. "You distracted me," he smirked. "Ok, well you got a free show. So bye," she playfully pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. He smirked, and suddenly whipped around and kissed her with bruising force.

She grinned stupidly and kissed him back. "Now go," she shooed him off. She left the room and froze. She was kinda scared to leave, with the possibility of running into Rebekah or Klaus.

She swallowed her fears and casually clomped down the long, twisted stairs.

She saw Klaus at the end of the staircase. "Oh god," she scoffed and groaned at the same time. Klaus only smirked. "Nice to see you too love," he smirked.

"What do you want?" she demanded icily. "To take you home," he replied in fake innocence. "No, I'd rather walk," she scoffed, ready to walk past him. But he quickly grabbed her wrist in an unbreakable gasp.

She glared at him. "Ok. I admit I wasn't going to take you home," he shrugged. "Where you going to take me?" she asked, suddenly curious. "Out. Have fun," he shrugged smirking. She stared at him in shock. "Um ok. Did having fun have to do with me getting drunk?" she arched a brow, suddenly trying to struggle out of his grip.

He easily let her go and kept his eyes solely on her. "Pretty much both of us. Figured we'd both need it," he was kinda creeping Elena out. "Why do you suddenly want to take me out and have fun. I mean you never even thought about it till recent probably," she demanded in disbelief. "Elena. I need you for my reasons, and you know because of that I will make sure no one would hurt you. So think of me as your immortal protector." "Oh come on! I have two of those already, and let me tell you. They're quite annoying," Elena admitted hotly.

Klaus smirked. "Well I'm the better version of them. I don't suffocate you constantly. I don't treat you like a caged animal. You know I'm nothing like those silly boys of yours," he smirked. "What is the point to this conversation?" she demanded.

"See. You're with my brother now, from what I could tell. And if you're with him. That basically means the whole family will do anything to protect you, since they wouldn't want to see poor little Kol upset. So if you let us, we could easily take those Salvatore boys off of your hands," he offered. Elena stared at him with furrowed brows. "No." She shook her head, the offer sounded really good. But she knew she couldn't do that to Damon and Stefan.

"I can't do that to them. How about we forget this whole conversation and you just take me home?" Elena tried. "Gotta have fun sometimes love," he shrugged, and just opened the door for her. She sneered childishly and walked past him.

He followed her out, and Klaus led her to a Porsche. She inwardly swooned at the sight of the suave car.

He drove in the silence. Elena watched out the window boredly. She suddenly got a thought in her head, causing her to look over at Klaus. "If I said yes to the fun offer. Would you take me somewhere out of town for the day," Klaus piqued over to her from the corner of his eye with a crooked grin gracing his lips.

"Of course," he replied smoothly. "Then drive," she deadpanned. He only smirked, and immediately turned directions.

They drove into grove hill. The local bar that was at the outskirts of the small neighboring town to Mystic Falls. "You won't regret this love," he assured her as they walked outside, standing in front of the bar.

An hour later, they were sitting at the bar. Elena had her head sprawled out against the counter. Klaus just watched her in amusement. "Your brother is so sweet. Better than Damon and Stefan you know. He makes me happy, but I don't why I even care what they think, if they find out about Kol and I," Elena was slurring drunkenly during her rant.

"You shouldn't," he said, taking a large gulp of his beer.

"What about you? I saw you had your eye on Caroline. Why?" she asked. "I have my reasons," he shrugged. "I mean from what I know. You guys never met, before you saved her from Tyler's bite. I mean I don't understand. It seems really creepy," Elena drawled.

Klaus stayed silent and realized she was right. "I mean if you want to get her good. You should just ease into it, stop with all this stuff. It's scaring her honestly, the way you suddenly sport this obsession for her suddenly. Just try to talk to her, and get to know eachother," Elena advised, sounding completely normal during the speech.

"Wow. Didn't know a human could be giving me advice on pursuing a lady," Klaus said, sounding almost bitter. Elena rolled her eyes. "Your mindset for pursuing someone is still stuck in the old world. I mean now-a-days it's completely natural. You don't need to buy her affection, just show her the real you," Elena advised.

Klaus just nodded. Soon enough Elena was too drunk to even walk correctly. So Klaus carried her out to the car and drove her to the Salvatores. "I hate them," she moaned, her eyes closed in deep thought. "Good," Klaus replied flippantly.

They stopped in front of the Salvatore house, and by then Elena had passed out. Klaus chuckled in amusement. The doppelganger had been quite funny tonight.

He carried her in. The Salvatores stared at the scene. "What did you do to her?" Damon demanded hotly. "Looks like she drank a little too much," Klaus remarked nonchalantly, setting her on the couch and turning to the brothers.

Damon sneered and suddenly Klaus was thrown into the wall with great force. He quickly smirked and kept himself composed. "Someone's mad," Klaus drawled playfully. "You did something to her," Damon growled accusingly.

"No. I think you should go to my brother about that. If what you're implying is that I bedded her, then you're dead wrong," Klaus replied, coming closer to the dumbfounded Salvatore.

"My brother had the lovely opportunity to bed her. And it seems she was more than those one-night stands. You should probably get the whole story from her mate. Don't want to get on her bad side you know," Klaus said, smirking comically.

"You've always been on her bad side Klaus," Stefan piqued in, glaring. "After tonight's bonding session between us. I beg to differ," Klaus sneered. "She talks about you guys a lot. Don't know why, because you guys are possibly some of the dullest vampires I've ever met in my lifetime. She seems to be quite annoyed with you," he informed.

"Klaus," Elena groaned. They all turned to her and noticed she was awake, but her eyes were closed. "Can you all please shut up. I mean I'll talk to you tomorrow," she moaned. "I'll be leaving now. You two have fun," he quickly took off.

Damon and Stefan just stared at Elena. They noticed the distinct purpling hickey at her neck.

_Vampire bite_, they both easily recognized it.

_She had a lot of explaining to do._

* * *

><p><em>Ok. So here is chapter three. Only two more chapters probably left in this. I mean there's not much to write. Well there is, but I don't feel like writing it. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Please review and stuff. :3<em>


	4. Till you see the signs

The next morning, Elena woke up with a killer headache. She looked around and saw Damon was standing there was a peculiar look and a crystal tumbler filled with bourbon.

"Oh god," she groaned, clutching her head. "Hello there drunken beauty," he smirked at his own horrible joke. "Shut up," she groused.

Stefan came into the room and looked at them both. "Now care to explain everything Klaus was rambling about?" Damon demanded. "Oh. Um, remember how I kinda disappeared the other night? Well that was with Klaus' brother Kol. And I think you know what happened after that," Elena blushed.

They gaped at her. "Wicked," Stefan drawled with a placate smirk. Elena glared and rolled her eyes. "When I was going to leave yesterday morning, but Esther told me something. So I decided to stay longer with Kol." Elena tried to seem detached and nonchalant through this all.

"And I don't know. I guess we're in some kinda relationship now," Elena finished and a rolling shrug of her shoulders. They gaped at her dumbfounded.

"Just like that?" Damon demanded incredulous. Elena nodded. "How could you be so stupid?" he demanded, suddenly close to her. She flinched and would herself in a tight ball, cornering herself into the couch, far away from Damon.

"No. I don't regret what I did. I'm actually really happy," Elena said, looking up at them innocently. "You think he actually cares?" Damon tried again.

Elena froze and instinctively glared. "Yes I know he does," Elena shot back hotly. "No. He's just playing a game, trust me I know it very well," Damon said, sounding convincing. Elena's eyes strayed away from Damon and she thought intently.

Kol had feelings for her, she knew that. He wasn't just playing her. "Shut up. You're just jealous, and you wish it was you that I slept with," Elena back angrily, glaring up at him spitefully.

"I do. But I'm looking out for you," he replied flippantly. Elena darted up and stood up, keeping her eyes planted on Damon. "No. It never is, no matter what it is. Everything you do is somehow originated from your feelings. You never do anything good for just the hell of it," Elena spat back.

Damon glared back, and held his flinch back. "I'm leaving," Elena said forcefully, she shoved past Damon and Stefan. "What? Where?" Damon demanded, suddenly blocking her exit.

"I'm going out of town for a while. I need to get away from here. Away from everything, and especially away from you," she said quickly. "With Kol I bet," Damon hissed. "No." Elena deadpanned, and quickly ducked under his arm and made her escape.

She quickly walked into the woods, not caring about anything. She walked through the woods, her thoughts racing. Kol did like her. _Right? _

She shook her head in denial. He did, he had well shown her that before. She felt herself lying now. She couldn't deal with the questioning that would soon eat her mind alive.

She had to see him and get his reassurance.

It was as if she had no control over her body. She moved in a different direction, her mind telling her that it knew where they were going. But Elena really didn't, she just let her feet take her wherever it led.

She was standing in front of a familiar house. Klaus' new house. She picked at the door and realized it was open. For some reason, she was glad about that.

She walked in and stood in the large foyer. Suddenly there was a blur and she saw an unfamiliar man standing in front of her. She gasped in shock, her heart rate spiking a tenfold from the scare.

He only smirked from the thumping sound of her heartbeat echoing in his ears. "Hello," he said casually. "Hi. Um who are you?" she asked confused. "We never got to meet the other night. But I'm Finn Mikaelson. You already know my brothers," Elena gaped in disbelief. "Wow. Well nice to meet you Finn, I'm pretty sure you know who am I already," Elena said, nodding her head in greeting to him.

"Of course. My brothers won't shut up about you," he smirked the infamous smirk that all of the originals seemed to have. But his seemed more warmer and friendly. Almost like Elijah's ever-present amused smirk she had remembered.

"Well. Um where is Kol? Mind me asking," Elena whispered. In a blink, Kol was suddenly there. She gasped again in surprise. "Ok. You vampires have to stop doing that before you give me a heart attack," Elena tried to control her heart beat with deep breaths.

They only chuckled at her reaction. "It's a habit," they shrugged. She huffed and just rolled her eyes. "I'm assuming you want to talk to me, so let's go," he held his hand out to Elena. She grasped it instinctively.

In a blur, Elena was up in a different room suddenly. She gasped in surprise, an amazed smile came across her face.

Kol looked at her with a questioning arch of his brow. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I told Damon and Stefan about us…..And they didn't react well. They said some stuff, then." she trailed off shortly. "Well- um they said that you were just using me for fun," Elena finished shakily.

Kol stared at her vacantly. "What do you think?" he asked lowly. "I told them it was a lie, but then I kept thinking about it and now I'm not so sure," she stuttered out.

Kol grasped her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "You were right, with defending me. Because I'm not," he deadpanned. She grinned uncontrollably.

She lazily threw her head in his lap, with her eyes closed and a content grin across her lips.

He smirked and leant down to kiss her. She kissed him back happily. He rolled her onto her back somehow and kissed her more passionately. Her head spun uncontrollably as she got lost in the pleasure of feeling his lips against hers.

He pulled away and trailed his lips down her throat. She couldn't control the low moan that came out sound husky and throatily. It was quite unrecognizable to her.

He continued to restlessly ravage her body, without fully taking her. Which caused her brain to become muddled with wanton lust. He pulled back and smirked down at her.

"You wanted to go out of town by yourself," he stated slowly. Elena gaped up at him incredulous. "How did you kno-" his finger to her lips quickly cut her off.

"I have my ways," he smirked down at her. After a moment of silence, his lips suddenly went to kiss sloppily down her chin, throat, and shoulder appreciatively.

"Would you like to leave with me?" he asked, lips whispering against her skin. She gasped, goosebumps immediately lifted her skin and she was surprised by the sudden offer.

She gulped and looked up at him with hooded eyes. "Yes," she uttered shakily. Kol smirked happily and kissed her passionately, with teeth, tongues, and the whole thing.

_She knew they were wrong about him._

* * *

><p><em>Well this chapter just sucks. I might extend the amount just a bit, maybe up to 10 chapters or so. I'm not sure. But I'm dead-weight now with inspiration. I felt it was sorta hard to write this. But whatever. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. :3<em>


	5. It's no good

Elena had decided to leave with Kol. She knew it would be better for her, Mystic Falls had lost it's appeal to her, and Kol seemed to open her eyes to all the possibilities available for her.

She was in her room one night: _The night before she was suppose to leave_. In a blink of an eye Kol was suddenly there, causing her to fall off the bed in surprise.

"Don't do that," she groaned, glaring instinctively. He only chuckled. "I wanted to give you something," he said, coming closer and offering his hand out to her. She got up by herself and quickly composed herself.

"What?" she asked hesitantly. He kept his intense gaze on her and bit into his wrist. Her eyes widened as she looked at the oozing blood. "You-" she was unable to finish.

He just nodded silently. She gulped and swallowed her fears. She bowed her head down to his wrist and took the wound to her lips, tasting the blood pour on her tongue.

Her senses went wild and she took the blood with ease and hunger. Soon enough she pulled away and looked at him questioningly. "Tonight. If you die we could leave together as vampires. Nothing but forever in our future, nothing else to worry about but the two of us," he said, coming closer and grasping her hand in his.

She gulped. "How would I die?" she asked fearfully. After all this time with the supernatural happenings. She was scared of her final death, her fall into undead. She expected it, but never wanted it.

Now she was with Kol. It had been for a short period of time, but she knew whatever happened. She would **not** regret turning.

His hands went to the side of her head, holding onto her tightly, keeping their eyes locked intensely.

She nodded in understanding. He bit his lip and snapped his wrist, letting Elena's head fall to the side.

_Everything was over now_.

She mentally corrected herself. _Everything was just beginning. _

Soon enough as dawn broke through the dark sky, Elena felt her self waking from unconsciousness. She looked around, everything was suddenly crystal clear to her. More focused in like HD tv.

She looked around and noticed she was laying on her bed, the curtains drawn shut tightly. She looked around and saw a small piece of paper laying on her nightstand.

_Elena,_

_I will be there around 8. Please do not kill anyone, wait till I bring you a ring._

_~Kol_

She chuckled and set it down. She'd have to sit around the house for another two hours, she hoped Ric wouldn't come around or anything.

Then all bets would be off then. Now what could she do to keep her busy?

….

She could take a shower.

She took her shower, nice and long. Taking her time with cleaning every spot on her body.

But her mind had occasionally drifted off to thoughts of Kol. Her hands trailed down to her nether regions and she pleasured herself with the thoughts of Kol in the shower here with her.

Elena got out eventually, feeling drained. From both hunger and exertion. She was getting dressed when their was a gush of cold air suddenly biting at her back. She shivered and looked over her shoulder to see it was Kol.

He came up behind her and kissed her shoulder, moving her wet unruly hair to the other side. So he could have full access. Her head unconsciously lolled back to rest against him.

"You were thinking of me while in the shower," it was a statement. He sounded so smug, and it irritated Elena in a good way. She whimpered uncontrollably and just nodded.

He smirked against the nape of her neck. He suddenly stopped and pulled away. "Get dressed I'm taking you out on a hunt," he said nonchalantly. She pouted and quickly got herself dressed.

When she was ready to follow Kol out, she froze. "Aren't I going to burn up in the sun?" she asked unsurely. "No. You haven't completed the transition yet. But since you bought that up, here you go," he handed her a vintage looking ring that seemed to be from the medieval times.

"It's beautiful," she remarked, slipping it on her left ring finger. Not even thinking of the spot she was putting it on. Kol only smirked, noticing it easily.

"Now let's go," he lead her out. Elena blinked and instinctively covered her eyes, so she was able to adjust to the bright sun. They walked through the woods, and Elena knew what path they were going up. "Are we going to your house?" she asked.

"Yes. Nik and I were able to pick something up for you, to celebrate your damnation," he smirked with a bitter edge.

Elena just nodded solemnly, not knowing what to say.

They eventually reached the house. As Elena walked in the house, she was assaulted with a delicious smell that quickly drew her in. Kol only smirked. "Let your senses lead you," he beckoned.

She said nothing and quickly followed the scent, feeling hungry and her senses were in overdrive. She soon reached the parlor and saw Klaus standing there was a zombie-like girl.

_Must've been compelled, _she thought. Klaus smirked. "I thought I'd welcome you to the damned in the nicest way possible," he smirked. He bowed his head and bit into the girl's neck. She stifled a gasp and stayed silent.

Elena's eyes zeroed in on the blood. She felt a steady heartbeat pound in her head. She knew it wasn't hers. Her face felt tingly, there was something break through her gums in a painful way.

She sovered her mouth and whimpered uncontrollably from the pain. Soon enough it was over and she was easily lured in by the oozing blood. She lurched forward like lightening and sunk her fangs messily into the girl's neck.

A scream broke past her throat, the girl unable to handle the pain anymore.

The liquid substance hit her taste buds and she felt herself fall endlessly in euphoria. She took large gulps, she gripped the girl's inclined head so hard. Seeming ready to crush the girl's skull.

Soon enough she was left with sucking on air. She had drained the girl dry. She hadn't been paying attention to the fading screams or the distant echo of her heartbeat dying down. She wasn't able to focus on anything like that. The blood was paradise.

And she felt desperate and hungry for more….

She dropped the body and looked around the parlor. Noticing that Kol and Klaus were standing and staring curiously. "Enjoyed it I see," Kol smirked, coming closer to Elena.

Elena licked the excess blood away. "More," she drawled in want. Kol smirked, and held onto her head. "In due time young one," he smirked endearingly.

Her eyes raked over his form hungrily. "More," she purred, pushing herself closer to him. There was a chuckle from behind them. She whipped around and remembered Klaus was still there. "Thank you," she breathed out, trying to keep her mind cleared.

Her eyes hungrily raked over Klaus. She chided herself and tried to stop herself. But it was too late, Klaus and Kol both noticed. Klaus only smirked cockily. "Go take care of your girl Kol. She's in dire need of it," Klaus told his brother nonchalantly.

Kol gripped Elena's waist and in a blur they were alone in his room. She was pressed tight against the wall, trapped in between him and the wall. He kissed her neck, nipping lightly. She whimpered and gracelessly yanked at his button up shirt.

Her supernatural strength got the best of her and the shirt was quickly torn to pieces. Kol swirled them around the room and bounced her against the soft mattress with him looming over her.

She giggled unconsciously and nuzzled into him as he yanked off her clothes. Their teasing became desperate and needy. They delved into one another with tedious passion, needing one eachother hungrily.

Muffled sounds echoed through the thin walls of the house as the other vampires in the house had to listen to it begrudgingly. They eventually left the house, leaving the two alone to ravish one another senseless until the sun set.

They eventually were left laying breathless in eachother arms. "We have to leave," Kol said. She nodded. "I just need to do one more thing before we leave," she said lowly.

"No. We should leave to start our life. If it's to talk to them, then it won't go the way you want. They don't understand," he said. She gulped and nodded. He was right, they wouldn't understand them together. It wouldn't do any good.

"Ok. Let's go," she whispered, nodding in agreement. He grinned shamelessly and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Silently promising forever.

* * *

><p><em>So I decided to end it here. Sorry. Dx But I'll be working on my other Kolena story. Which is almost the same as this, but at a more darker angle. So I hope you enjoyed this story, from the reviews I could tell you guys loved it. And I thank you all for it. So yeahh :D<em>


End file.
